


Traitors

by kachicu



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst put a gun to my head, Bluestar is straight up not having a good time, Character Study, Emotions, Going insane, Hurt No Comfort, I need to stop writing angst but I can't, One Shot, Short One Shot, Warrior Cats, and I haven't stopped, told me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachicu/pseuds/kachicu
Summary: Bluestar's losing her grip on reality.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to the conclusion I'm probably never going to update Icarus so I'm just going to keep writing one-shots and ignoring its existence.

Turn.

Pace.

Turn.

Pace.

Turn.

A snarl rose in Bluestar's throat as she walked, tail lashing angrily behind her.

Turn.

Pace.

Turn.

Pace.

Turn.

Traitors. That's what they all were. Traitors. She couldn't trust. She couldn't move on knowing there was always going to be someone out for her. Someone out for her blood. StarClan must want her blood. They must want her dead. Want her blood shed on the ground. Maybe it was punishment for everything. Punishment for not keeping her kits. Punishment for putting such trust into Tigerclaw. 

Even after Fireheart had told her, warned her Tigerclaw couldn't be trusted, she'd brushed it off.

She should have listened.

She didn't.

Turn.

Pace.

Turn.

Pace.

Powerful muscles rippled beneath her pelt, the fur along her spine bristling with rage. With regret. With pain.

Why hadn't she listened?

But then again, even Fireheart had turned out to be as bad as the rest of the traitors she was leading.

Traitors.

Bluestar spat in disgust.

That's all they were.

Traitors.

StarClan was out for her. She could tell. 'Fire alone can save our clan.' Lies. It was nothing but lies. Everyone was lying. Where was the truth? Why was everyone lying? Why was everyone turning their backs on her? She'd dedicated herself to her clan and this is what she got. 

Was she not good enough for them?

Bluestar finally came to a halt, paws feeling as heavy as stones. Her bones ached and she sighed, shoulders sagging as her tail fell still.

Something was watching her.

She could feel it.

She always did.

But it was never there.

There was never anyone there.

Was it StarClan judging her? Gazing on in what a disappointment of a leader she had allowed herself to become?

Bluestar turned and padded over to her nest, flopping down on the moss as her whiskers twitched.

Traitors.

Liars.

That's all they were. That's all they ever would be.

Nothing more, nothing less.

She didn't have anything anymore. No one saw what she saw.

She was on her own.

She was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I'm planning on doing something longer over the course of when Tigerclaw attacks her up until her death, I feel like I can get more in-depth with her character and thoughts and emotions then. But I need to re-read those scenes to get an idea of what I'm doing lmao.
> 
> Instagram: kachicu


End file.
